narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagehi Hyuga
History Loss and becoming Kagehi Appearance As a young boy, back when he was known as Eishibun Hyuga, he had long, thick black hair, and wore a white and black robe, representing yin and yang, popular for young boys in the hyuuga clan. As he grew older, he cut his hair shorter, and wore the typical konoha flak jacket. He has a weird way of standing, usually bent to the right, or slouched over. He has always wore an odd non casual clothing, even when not on missions. After his defection from konohagakure and currently, he wears a button up shirt supported by a long cape, a belt with a golden buckle, and white pants. Personality As a child and younger shinobi, Kagehi was nice and loyal to his friends, companions, and even those he did not know. He was a very respectful boy, and tried to make as much people as he could happy. On missions and on the battle field however, he could be dirty and rough with his opponents, had they tried to hurt his comrades. In most of the things he does, especially now, he is always determined that they will work out, and end his way. He rarely shows emotion, being born into the branch house of the hyuga that has to protect the house that runs the great family. He seems to enjoy Ichiraku Ramen, and likes to put extra salt when he eats things. Being a former member of the anbu, when interrogating a suspect of an action, he can be cruel and ruthless, which sometimes even now, his ruthlessness can get him now. Currently, he is cold, bitter, and old to go on top of both of those features. He does not care for his subordinates too much anymore, and wishes on making the world perish, instead. Even back when he was a boy, he greatly despised the uchiha, and believed that they thought that they were better than everyone, which made him quite annoyed and gain several rivalries over the years of being a konoha shinobi. Nindō After defecting from the village, Kagehi has known what it means to feel suffering. Only now somewhat caring about his clan, he built a group called the Neo Hyuga, a group beant on rebuilding this world. He slightly shares the same belief as Kirigakure's monster and ex-akatsuki member, Kisame, saying that the world is full of nothing but lies, hatred, and sorrow, so why not destroy it and build a new one? Abilities and Powers Archery Being a Hyuga, Kagehi's archery skills are outstanding. Before he unlocked his byakugan, he already had a certain talent for archery, but after he unlocked it, it had increased twicefold. Due to his ability to make arrows out of chakra, his arrows can not only do twice the damage they should do normally, he can see in almost three hundred and sixty degrees, just about everywhere his opponents can be. Due to his experience on the battlefield, he can predict where the opponent will go somewhat, and along with his byakugan, this combination can become deadly. He does not need to stand still to fire a bow or stop, and he can shoot while moving at his sonic speeds. Kenjutsu Kagehi is an undisputed master of kenjutsu. Outside of his taijutsu prowess, this is probably his strongest featue. As a young boy, he became efficient with a blade, learning how deep each thrust damages a shinobi, each slash, cut, etc. With his blade, he is so fast that some can barely see him pull it out, even tricking the likes of a sharingan user. He is also able to compete with the Land of Iron country leader, while not only that, he can make his attacks twice as deadly once again with his byakugan. His aim is precise with swords that are almost his size, and does not appear to lose too much speed while wielding bigger blades. He knows many types of Kendo and a lot of kendo techniques as well, and appears to be slightly proficient in Iaido. Nature Transformation Bukijutsu Taijutsu Prowess Stats {| class="wikitable" border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="3" style="font-size: 100%; text-align: center; width: 50%;" ! Databook ! Ninjutsu ! Taijutsu ! Genjutsu ! Intelligence ! Strength ! Speed ! Stamina ! Hand seals ! Total |- !ANBU | 3 | 4.5 | 2.5 | 4.5 | 4 | 3.5 | 4.5 | 3.5 ! 30 |- | 5 | 5 | 2.5 | 4.5 | 5 | 4.5 | 4 | 4 ! 34.5